


Currently Untitled

by Gem11kyo



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May is dead :(, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, Homelessness, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem11kyo/pseuds/Gem11kyo
Summary: Aunt May is dead and Skip had custody of Peter. Peter runs and eventually finds a home with the Avengers.





	1. What happened

Running away was the best thing that Peter Parker ever did. You would think his Parker luck would run out or take a turn for the better at some point, but it never did. Everytime he got into a bad situation he thought it couldn’t get any worse. How wrong he was. It started when his parents died and he was only 6. And then things were ok for a while… Until his Uncle Ben died… until Aunt May died… until he was sent to live with Skip.

When his parents died he knew there was nothing that he could have done about it. He was only 6. And even though the situation was bad he still had his Aunt and Uncle. Truthfully he saw them as his mom and dad more than he saw them as aunt and uncle. They were there for him when he needed them and for 7 long years after his parents had died, Peter could say that things looked good. He had these all these wonderful people in his life, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Ned. He really couldn’t complain about anything. And then the spider bite happened and Uncle Ben died.

Unlike his parents’ deaths, he did partial blame himself for Uncle Ben’s death. He should have saved him. He had abilities then. He had the capability to stop Uncle Ben from dying. He still feels guilty about Uncle Ben, of course, bubt he can say that he had only had his powers for a week and still didn’t know how to use them. And even though Ben was only out because of him, it was ultimately the guy who shot Uncle Ben’s fault. He was the murderer, had the gun. Not Peter. Some days Peter still has to say that mantra in his head. It feels like it was his fault.

When Aunt May died though. Peter had no excuse. It was his fault that she died. He was the one that caused it. He left the stove on that caught the apartment building on fire. He was the one that didn’t get her out in time. He was the cause of her death. He was. No one else could even be blamed.

So it had to be some poetic justice on his life that he ended up with Steve, call me Skip, Westcott. When he first met Skip he thought there must be something wrong with him. He was nice and charming. His social worker loved him and assured Peter that he was going to be a good fit. That Skip had helped with grieving teenagers before and that all of his previous foster kids were now thriving and making something of themselves. He had thought that maybe the grief had just made him paranoid. That his spidey-sense wasn’t going off because of Skip. It was just his imagination. That is until the social worker left him there. 

Skip was one of the worst human beings Peter had ever met. Worse than the man that murdered Ben. Worse than Peter himself...

 

Now Peter is making his own luck. Parker curse be damned. Or not really. His luck is still horrible. He has been out on the streets for 5? 6 months? He’s lost count. All he knows is that it is getting cold enough for him to feel it in his bones. This morning when he tried to get up his knees buckled out from underneath him, the cold making his joints stiff and his muscles tight. At least when it snows he will have some easy money shoveling driveways. Until then, he is in that awkward period where he can’t do anything to make money and just has to sit there and starve and reflect on what his life could have been. He could have been in a warm apartment, getting excited for Christmas. When was Thanksgiving? Had it already happened? He thinks it was a couple days ago, but he couldn’t be sure. Him and May had gone out to that Thai place he liked so much on Thanksgiving last year. It was one of the few places that was still open on Thanksgiving. He wiped a tear from his eye. And the day after he and Ned would go Black Friday shopping weighed down with packed leftovers for the long waits in the lines. He wondered how Ned was doing. It had been ages since he went to school and even longer since he actually talked with Ned. 

After Aunt May died Peter had become incredibly withdrawn. Ned, of course, understood, but as the days became weeks became months Ned slowly moved on. He still tried to check in on Peter, but he had just pushed him away. No use in having someone else he cared about die because of him after all. Ned probably wasn’t even looking for him and it was better that wat. At least Peter thought so.

That was all in the past now though. There was no use getting emotional now. Now he had to focus on finding a place to stay this winter that wouldn’t get CPS called on him. So already the shelters were out. A lot of the places where the homeless normally congregate could sell him out too. A lot of them wouldn’t bother, but there were some in every crowd. And they meant well, but they didn’t realize that he was better off here on the streets than he would be if Skip were to take him back.

Maybe he would find a warehouse in the coming days for winter. For now though he was going to let the cold lull him to sleep.


	2. What Tony's doing

Tony is tired. The Accords have been amended, which, truth be told, they should have been in the first place, but no one will hear that from him. And while the world is better for the amended Accords, things are not better for Tony. The Rogues have been pardoned from their previous actions so long as they act in accordance to the new Accords from now on. Great. Wonderful. What a fine and dandy plan that is. Yay the Avengers have more autonomy to do their avenging while still being regulated. But the idiot that amended them decided that the perfect person to keep them under watch for the next year as an almost house arrest is Tony Stark himself. 

The year is coming to an end and honestly, the plan wasn’t terrible. The Compound was big enough that the others were hardly in Tony’s way when he didn’t want to see them. Plus him and Cap actually started working things out. They were nowhere near friends, but they could now be in the same room without killing each other. The Rogues and him still didn’t get on much and all of them still deferred to Steve with the notable exception of Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier.

Bucky was actually a nice surprise though. It was after Tony and Bucky worked out their differences. Bucky gave Tony as much space as he needed after apologizing and asking for help to make sure there wasn’t any brainwashing left so that he could never hurt someone again. Bucky was more of a friend than Steve was at this point and Tony got the satisfaction of seeing Steve’s childhood friend blatantly disregard his authority time and time again. 

But even with all the good that came from the Rogues staying with him, Tony was pissed at being put in that position in the first place. Tony swears he will find enough blackmail to take Ross down for life, military protection or not. But in the meantime, making Ross’ life a living hell would be sufficient.

Ross has still been spouting off anti-mutant/mutate nonsense for far too long. Like chill out. Just because your daughter fell in love with the Hulk doesn’t mean you can shoot every person to walk on your lawn with a shotgun. And not only does Tony find Ross wrong on almost all accounts, but he also does not like trigger happy morons. He used to be one, he knows.

Ross had decided that all mutants/mutates and vigilantes must be registered into their database. Tony disagreed. Granted some people got the memo early on and registered themselves. Well Tony thought that that was their prerogative, but not every person had that capability or mentality. Even Tony “I am Iron Man” Stark could understand that. And so long as no one was causing harm, then why shouldn’t people be allowed to stay anonymous.

That was why it had been 9 months since the amended Accords and he had done jackshit to hunt down other super people and vigilantes. In Tony’s opinion, Ross could have waited a lot longer than that, but he started calling Pepper when Tony didn’t pick up, threatening her with lawsuits against not only Tony but also Stark Industries. And an angry Pepper is a not happy Tony. In fact, it normally means a Tony that should steer clear for as long as possible and then shower her with gifts and compliance. In this case, that meant looking for Spider-Man. 

Of course Tony wasn’t going to just look for Spider-Man without making sure that the kid was only going to be questioned. Tony knew that Spider-Man was young. Probably in his twenties or something, but he was really just a nice kid, just trying his best to make the world better. So he would hold the information over Ross’ head for a while until he figured out what to do with it. If he could get the information to hold that is.

Spider-Man has proven to be quite elusive. This kid had no digital footprint. Not that Tony totally expected him to have one. But even the pictures and videos of him were blurry and in every one of them he headed in a different direction when everything was said and done. There was just no way for him to track him down unless he did some hacking into people’s private security. Which Tony was totally fine with, and Ross knew he was fine with it. Which meant it would piss him off even more if Tony went through the proper channels. Get actual permissions. Not only that, but it would give him more time to figure out how to keep the kid safe from Ross. Tony knew just how Ross could be and no kid should have to face that. Maybe he only bought a couple days, but time nonetheless to make a game plan. Time to make that phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly pleased with how this turned out, but I also know this information is necessary for what I have set-up. Things will get better once I start having character interaction and dialogue.


	3. Why he does what he does

Peter thought that the last couple days taught him what cold truly felt like. When he woke up this morning though, he had to redefine it. He had to remind himself of a couple things. One was that it was still the beginning of December, at least he thought so. Winter hadn’t even truly begun, if he was getting technical. And he was getting technical because if this was what fall felt like, then he didn’t believe that he would survive winter. The chill had settled bone deep and made him ache all over. His joints weren’t moving properly and he couldn’t stop shivering. He would have thought that he had the flu if it weren’t for his spider powers making him impervious to disease. At least he thought he was impervious to disease. 

He never got a chance to truly test his powers or to ever wonder about his DNA and what that stupid spider did to him. Now he didn’t think that he would ever make it to that point. Well, there were options, but none of them were desirable. Granted it would be hilarious if he turned himself into the police as Spider-Man only for them to realize he was just some dumb homeless kid. He started laughing hysterically. Maybe the cold and the isolation had finally gotten to him. Maybe it would be better if he just sat here and died. Alone. 

But he knew that wasn’t really an option either. Why did he get to die peacefully and on his own terms when so many around him were taken away? That wasn’t right or fair. He had to atone and the only way he could do that was to be Spider-Man and not let anyone else close. Not let anyone else get hurt because they were important to Peter Parker. With that in mind, Peter took off his outer layer until he was just down to his spidey suit. He bundled up the rest of his clothes, threw them in his bag, slung it over his shoulders, and set off. 

After an hour of swinging through the city without his spidey-sense going off, Peter instead decided to focus his time and energy to locating a place to stay. Might as well make use of his time and of the daylight while he could. The rest of the day he searched for some place he could stay. Most places were just as bad inside as they were outside, but there was one warehouse that, even though it was condemned, still was more enclosed any of the other buildings. Sure it might have had a bit of a rat problem, but there were four walls that were mostly intact. The office area of the warehouse still had some insulation in the walls too.

It was more than he deserved, but it would have to do. Anything less and he wouldn’t survive.

Over the next few days, Peter had set-up his new home as best he could, rigging up a new lock on the inside of the office door making it only accessible via the hole in the top corner of the room. Basically made it as much his as he could. 

A couple days later Peter had gone in and out as Spider-Man at least a dozen times. It was just so nice to be able to come back somewhere somewhat warm and to stockpile all of his findings. Not everyone has the luxury of buying food and supplies and for him, repairs for his suit and webshooters could be the difference between life or death.  
But he was also getting sluggish. He began to get out of breath on his patrols. And he didn’t think his shivering was from the cold anymore, at least not totally. The ache in his bones was more prominent and no matter how much water he drank, there was a dry spot in the back of his throat that would not go away. He knew that he was getting sick, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

So when Iron Man showed up outside of his warehouse close after he arrived as Spider-Man, he convinced himself that it must be a hallucination because there was no way Iron Man was actually. It has to be a fever. Peter was convinced until his mask went up revealing Tony freaking Stark. Oh.

Thank God Peter still had his mask on.


	4. What he found

Tony freaking Stark was in front of him right now. Peter was obviously freaking out. His idol, the future man himself, Tony Stark. He had so many questions for the man and not only about his life as a superhero, though he definitely also had questions about that. He wanted to know about his inventions and the inspirations for them and the in-depth mechanics of them. The last paper Peter wrote in school was actually about the first Arc Reactor and the current inventions that benefited from its design. 

But a more concerning thought cut through his fanboying. Why was Stark here in his Iron Man suit. The only conceivable reason to Peter was that he was here for Peter or Spider-Man rather. And Tony Stark can only bring bad things to Peter’s already not great situation. 

“Kid,” Tony said, pulling Peter out of his daydream. “Listen we got to talk.”

“Uhhhh, no. Nope. I don’t think we really do. I haven’t done anything that warrants the attention of the Avengers. No siree.” Peter begins to panic. His chest started constricting from more than just chest congestion. He knew he wouldn’t be able to help people if the Avengers found out who he is, or more like what age he is. He knew, of course, about the Accords and their revision, but he obviously hadn’t gone to get registered. It was so long passed that time though that he thought he had slipped through the cracks. Obviously that wasn’t the case.

“Kid, you and I both know why you need to come in.” Tony tried to sound sympathetic, but Peter knew he was just doing that to trick him. To lure him into doing something without him having protection. He may not have been lured into anything but he knows what it’s like to be vulnerable and to have someone else be the sole person in charge of your life, whether you like it or not and-

Tony takes a step forward, reaching out toward Peter. When his hand connects, Peter is pulled out of his trance, flinches, and moves away a few steps. Judging by the look on Tony’s face, that was a completely unexpected reaction. The amazing Spider-Man flinching away from a gentle hand on his shoulder. God, Peter was pathetic. He can’t even stop himself from flinching around Iron-Man.

Logically Peter knows that Tony didn’t mean any harm to Peter. Well sure Peter was technically a criminal and Tony had to bring him in, but he wasn’t going to anything like Skip… Right? But adults couldn’t be trusted. Tony reached for him again and Peter just lashed out. He kicked Tony straight in his chest Lucky he was in his Iron-Man suit or he could have been really damaged. Tony didn’t care, not really. Him trying to grab him was just proof. He was probably just trying to lure Peter in, so he could take advantage of him. 

Peter was seeing Tony in a whole new light now. And without thinking he ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony was shocked by the Spider-Kid. He had no idea what would have caused him to react that way, but he knew something was wrong. Or at least not quite right. He was a connoisseur of panic attacks and he knew that the kid was having one, even if he couldn’t see his face. He saw the tremble in his body and the quickness of his breath. Heard the way that each breath sounded like the gasp of a person drowning. The kick though had been a shock. Touch grounded Tony when he had panic attacks. It made him feel like he wasn’t floating around in space and that there were people around him that cared. Touch obviously didn’t work for Spidey. When he ran, Tony didn’t follow. He knew that it must have been him that triggered the attack.

He wasn’t stupid though. It took him this long to find Spidey in the first place, plus he wanted to keep an eye on the kid. Just in case. No one should have to go through a panic attack alone. And he didn’t want to play hide-and-go-seek with the spider again. So he sent a mini tracking drone. Large enough to be noticed, but only if someone were looking for it. He tracked the kid to a nearby rooftop, where he stayed for a bit. So nothing to worry about, yet at least.

While the drone was tracking Spider-Kid, he would explore the Spider’s supposed Bat Cave. Cause what else would an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere where the Spider always comes to and fro be. It turned out it was not a Spider-Cave. There were no secret computers or gadgets or a Spidermobile, which was all very disappointing to Tony. A secret lair should at least be cool. This just looked like the plain abandoned warehouse that it was. 

Until he came to the old office. It was locked, which was peculiar to Tony. There would have been no need to lock it when the foreman left and he highly doubted that the Spider had a key. He tried to jimmy it open with no luck. He didn’t want to totally break it down and scare the kid even more, but his curiosity was gnawing at his brain, making his hands tremble with the need to see the kid’s lab and how he made those freaking webs. Tony still couldn’t figure it out. 

Then he noticed a hole up in the corner of the office. Of course Spider-Man would make an entrance on the ceiling. Tony was ashamed that he hadn’t figured that out sooner. He flew up there and looked through the hole. It was small, too small for Tony to get through when he was in the suit, but big enough for a small flexible Spider to fit through. From his vantage point he saw a desk which had another pair of webshooters on them and vials of web fluid. Beside the desk was a bundle of blankets. Well Spidey was sure have some late nights, maybe he crashed here. 

Before he could investigate further FRIDAY said, “Boss, Spider-Man is heading back your way.” Tony’s snooping would have to wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing response to this! I love hearing from you so please comment. Also, I am going to try to keep my posting consistent (once a week around the weekend), but I also just got a new full-time job, so it might be longer depending on how I manage my schedule. Thanks for reading!


	5. Where does this go

Peter needed to get away. He had to get out. That man in there was going to do horrible things to him if he didn’t get away. So he kept going until he was a couple buildings away. Far enough to be safe, but close enough to his base. To his belongings. He wasn’t going to just leave them there with him. He wasn’t allowed to have them. He was worse than Peter. 

A slimy feeling shimmied across Peter’s skin causing shivers to run up his spine. He could feel hands on him, rubbing up and down his arms and his throat tightened. He kept telling himself to breathe. He wasn’t in that place anymore. He wasn’t in that place. This mantra ran through his head.. He took a breath. Oh. The hands on his arms were his.

The cold of the outside air was helping Peter clear his head and focus. It was burning his lungs and he felt like he had run a hundred miles, but his head was starting to clear and the world was starting to come into focus. He still felt dizzy, but Peter had a feeling that had more to do with, what he is now convinced is, a fever.

After a couple more deep, calming breaths, Peter finally noticed his spidey-sense was acting up. He looked around for the source of the danger only to find a small drone. An overwhelming feeling of both gratitude and annoyance filled Peter. He was thankful that Stark had the sense to leave him alone enough to give him some much needed space, but he was also pissed off that there was no way around Stark bringing him in. 

Maybe it could be better that way. Peter obviously wouldn’t survive this winter, even with his new warehouse. He was already sick and winter hadn’t even officially begun. He did entertain the thought though. How easy it would be for him to just run and let it end. In a couple months it could all be over. But he couldn’t. That wouldn’t be right; it wouldn’t be fair to his everyone that had died because of him.

He had to go back to Stark even though it meant his current lifestyle would be done, at least temporarily. The government or the Avengers would probably have to watch over him. And he had a feeling that they wouldn’t let him stay out on the streets, especially once they found out he was so young. God he was only 16 wasn’t he. He felt so much older. He couldn’t go back into the system though. If there was even a chance that he could be given back to him…

He couldn’t risk that, but he also couldn’t run. He needed a plan. Something to keep him alive through the winter. Peter took a second to think and breath. To help him clear the dizziness that just wouldn’t go away. He needed more than just someone’s word. People went back on their word all the time. He needed something written. A written agreement… that was good. Brilliant even. Peter gave himself a pat on the back. He could do this. He headed back towards his warehouse, where Tony was waiting.

When Peter gets back to his warehouse he sticks to the ceiling. Despite what Flash thought of him in high school, he wasn’t stupid. He stayed high and out of reach, but he supposed that nothing was out of reach for a man in a flying suit. Maybe Flash was right.

He knew that Iron-Man knew he was there, but he didn’t want to be the one to break the silence. So he stayed quiet. Even when they were looking right at each other he just stared, making things way more awkward than they needed or should ever be really. That was just the Peter Parker way though he supposed. Finally Stark broke the silence by clearing his throat. Great. Awesome. He could start now. 

“I need to know what I am getting into before I go anywhere with you.”

“Ok kid, that’s fair enough. Look, we just need to ask you some questions and get you registered into the database. It’s not anything serious or evasive and then you and I can forget any of this ever happened and go on our merry ways.”

For some reason that answer hurt Peter. A lot. He knew he wasn’t worth anything, but to hear that Iron-Man was only here to talk to him out of obligation rather than for camaraderie or respect or literally anything else was painful to hear. It shouldn’t be though. That’s just the way things were and Peter didn’t deserve anything more. 

Peter swallowed down the lump in his throat and said, “Ummmm no. No no nope. That sounds completely suspicious. How do I know that you aren’t going to bring me back to a secret lair and sell my body parts to aliens or something--”

“Kid, what are you even talking about.”

“B-basically I need something from you. To you know protect me. From black market organ sales or whatever it is you, well probably not you, but you know, there are some people that you can’t judge by who they are. I mean, you never truly know what someone’s motives are until they do something--” Peter was rambling he knew he was rambling and of course Tony Stark wasn’t selling people to the black market. Then again...

“Kid, stop. Ok, what? I’m not to sell you to the black market. It’s just questions.”

“No. I need something from you. To make sure. Like an agreement. A deal.”

“I’ll call my lawyers. We can set-up something while we head to the compound.. Any conditions? Must haves?” Wow. Ok. That was way easier than Peter imagined. Why would Tony Stark even listen to him?

“Ok, ummmm. Yeah. Just one, I guess. No matter what, I stay. With you. Or the Avengers. At the compound. I guess. Yeah.”

“Ok, done. I’ll call my lawyers and my driver, who is probably already on his way because he hovers more than a helicopter mom, and we can be on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! I am really happy with the first part and eh on the second, but writing is always a roller-coaster. All chapters from now on are probably going to be this long or longer. Also Spider-Man: Far from Home has me crying rn. It was so good. Thank you all for reading! And as always I love your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd. Please let me know about any mistakes.


End file.
